Chocolat Chaud
by Suzunari
Summary: Kieren à le même problème qu'Amy. Ses mains tremblent, il saigne du nez. Et en l'espace d'une journée, son coeur s'est remis à battre. (Ca se passe quelques temps après l'épisode 6 de la saison 2)


**GLING!**  
Kieren recroquevillé sur la cuvette de la salle de bain regardait sa fiole de Neurotriptyline éclatée sur le carrelage blanc. Une énorme flaque verte commençait a coûlé alors que quelqu'un frappa a la porte :  
_**"Kieren? Tout vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est briser?**_  
_**-Ma dose m'a é-échapée des mains et elle est tomber...Excuse moi Simon, je vais nettoyer."**_  
Alors que le blond tenait fermement sa main tremblante entre ses genoux, il entendit les pas lourds de Simon retourner jusqu'au salon.  
Depuis l'enterrement d'Amy, Kieren vivait des choses...bizarres, ses mains tremblaient sans raisons, il n'avait plus de cauchemar, il dormait plus, il avait des saignements de nez ou des régurgitation de sang.  
Il était effrayé, c'était comme si son traîtement ne marchait plus. Peut-être qu'il allait redevenir enragé.  
Secouant sa tête de droite à gauche, il se leva, et posa sont pieds sur le verre cassé, il ressentit une douleur, une plutôt GROSSE douleur un énorme : _**"FAIT CHIER!"**_ lui échappa. Kieren ouvrit la pharmacie du bengalow et pris une nouvelle fiole qu'il brancha a son applicateur, le mis dans le trou dans sa nuque et appuya sur la gachette qui difusa le traîtement.

_

Kieren frappa a la porte des Wilson, il se tenait la dans ses bottes en cuir noires, son slim en toile brun et son énorme sweat marine. Shirley ouvrit la porte alors qu'il commençait a se les cailler :  
**_"Bah alors mon poussin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**  
**_-Bonjour . J'ai un...comment dire...petit problème. J'osais pas en parler au pour l'instant._**  
**_-Oh! Biensûr rentre au chaud!"_**  
Il pénétra dans la maison et s'essuya les pieds sur le pailasson, Shirley l'invita dans le salon oùle blond s'installa dans le sofa, la femme revena quelques secondes plus tard avec un cahier, une brochure du Norfolk Treatment Centre et un stylo:  
_**"Quel est ton ennui, mon chou?**_  
_**-Je...j'ai l'impression que le traîtement ne fais plus effets...du tout.**_  
_**-Comment ça? Pourquoi tu es venu a cette conclusion?**_  
_**-Mes mains tremblent beaucoup, je ne fais plus de cauchemars et en plus je saigne du nez et je régurgite du sang... c'est bizarre, vu que mon coeur ne bat même plus."**_  
Shirley le regarda les yeux grands ouverts et au bout de quelques secondes elle appela son fils. Phillip arriva, il était dans un énorme pull de Noël et en pantalon de toile noir :  
_**"Oui?**_  
_**-Kieren a les mêmes problèmes que...Amy avant qu'elle ne devienne humaine."**_  
Phillip et Kieren écarquillèrent des yeux. Et ils se regardérent, l'ancien conseiller s'asseya rapidement à côté de son ami d'enfance. Il lui pris les mains :  
**_"Maman, ses mains, elles... elles sont tièdes."_**  
La grande dame posa son poignet sur son front et elle affirma a son fils. Ils se levérent ensemble et allèrent dans la cuisine pour avoir une discussion. Pendant se temps là, le blond était mort d'inquiètude. Il redevenait...humain? Etrangement, il ne le voulait pas, il souhaitait rester partiellement mort, car c'était plus simple. Plus de maladies, plus d'inquiètudes, plus de peur.  
Et ensuite il pensa a Simon, que penserait son Simon. Le rejetterait-il ? Ou le trouverait-il encore plus attirant? Il tenait sa tête dans ses mains quand le fils et sa mère s'installèrent a ses côtés :  
_**"Mon petit, je crois que...tu redeviens humain. Et vu où tu en es. Plus que quelques jours, voir heures et tu sentiras ton coeur battre.**_  
_**-C-comment vous en êtes sûr?**_  
_**-Kier, mon Amy avait les même symptomes que toi et ensuite le Lendemain, elle ma inviter à aller faire du camping, elle souhaitait que...je la tue, car elle croyait qu'elle allait tourner enragée, mais... regarde. Je l'ai entendu claquer des dents, je l'ai senti respirer par necesité, j'ai perçu son pouls sur son poignet. Elle vivait tout simplement. "**_  
Sans s'en apperçevoir, Kier' s'était mis a pleurer, et c'est alors qu'il se leva et tout en remerçiant Shirley et Phillip, il sortit de la maison.

_

Cela faisait 6 heures que Kieren était dehors, Simon se faisait un sang d'encre, où était-il? Il faisait déjà nuit, il se faisait tout les scénarios possibles et inimaginables. Si il s'était fait tirer dessus par un humain qui haissait les PDS ou encore pire, par Gary.  
Alors qu'il commençait a prendre sa parka, la porte claqua. Et Kieren rentra directement dans la chambre, alors qu'il était de dos, Simon appuyé sur l'encadrement de porte lui demanda :  
_**"Tu étais où? Eh...Kieren?"**_  
Le blond se retourna, la tête toujours basse, mais Simon remarqua qu'il était maquillé :  
**_"Tu as recommencer a te maquiller... Viens là."_**  
Il pris Kieren par l'épaule, et il pris le chiffon qui trempait dans le liquide démaquillant sur la commode. Et quand il toucha le front de Kieren, il se rendit compte qu'il irradiait de la chaleur. Il fronça les cheveux et quand il vit la tête cramoisie de son petit ami, rempli de larmes il comprit.  
Simon retira vivement sa main et fit un pas en arrière surpris. Son Kieren avait des couleurs, il était chaud. Ce "maquillage" ne pourrait jamais partir  
Le blond s'agenouilla et se recroquevilla sur lui même, son dos se soulevait dans des petits sursauts à cause de ses sanglots. _"Simon me déteste. Simon ne m'aime plus."_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il commença a gratter très fortement sa main comme avant. Les mauvais habitudes ne disparaissaient pas, même après la mort. Alors que sa main devenait très, très rouge, il sentit les doigts glacés de Simon se poser dessus :  
_**"Eh...Kieren, regarde moi...K'... allez lève moi ce beau visage qu'est-le tien."**_  
Kieren releva légérement la tête, ne montrant que ses yeux mouillés et remplis de veines a Simon. Le survivant du syndrome de la mort partielle le regardait avec des yeux remplis de tendresse et alors il lui soufla :  
_**"Pour un vivant, vous êtes beau. Kieren Walker."**_  
Le blond sentit son coeur s'affoler et recacha sa tête d'un air embarassé. Le brun pouffa et attira son protégé dans ses bras. Il sentait le corps chaud du garçon, il était impressioné tout les jours avec ce garçon. Sa façon d'être, quand il a battu le Blue Oblivion, et maintenant il était VRAIMENT revenu à la vie. Après tout ce n'était pas étonnant venant du premier levé.  
Et s'est alors qu'il sentit un regard. Kieren le regardait avec des énormes yeux innocents, son visage complètement découvert, la bouche entre-ouverte et les joues rouges.  
Simon déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa joue, sur son front, et sur ses lèvres.  
Le baiser s'intensifia, un véritable contraste de chaleur. La langue de Simon entra dans la bouche chaude et humide de Kieren, leurs langues se carresaient doucement et timidement au début pour finir dans un bal de salive enflammé. La salive du plus jeune sentait la menthe alors que celle du plus vieux sentait le thé vert.  
Alors qu'ils se séparérent pour que Kieren reprenne son soufle, un filet de bave restaient entre leur deux bouches. Simon le trouvait tellement désirable et il le fit comprendre a son petit-ami d'un regard rempli de désirs. Le brun prit le plus jeune par le dessous des bras et le posa sur le rebord du lit et ils reprirent là ou ils s'étaient arrêtés, s'embrassant de plus belle, Simon enleva le pull de Kieren, dévoilant une belle et lisse peau néanmoins un peu plus colorée qu'avant. Le plus jeune maintenant couché sur le lit aux draps rugueux leva les mains et commença a déboutonné la chemise usée du plus vieux. Simon le regardait, la tête penché sur le côté, il le trouvait tellement beau, tellement...pur.  
Alors que Kieren se mordait la lèvre inférieur, Simon posa ses mains froides sur le corps brûlant de son petit-ami, un léger gémissement s'échappa de la bouche du blond. Il embrassa ses clavicules, son cou, son torse, ses tétons, le bas de son ventre, il sentait la sueur mélanger a cette odeur corporelle qui n'appartenait qu'a lui.  
Alors que Simon touchait la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon de Kieren,il se regardérent, l'un avait les yeux froncés et noircis par le plaisir et l'autre était rouge cramoisi, les yeux grands ouverts en se mordillant la lèvre. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait entendre ses délicieux bruits qui étaient siens. Enlevant déliquatement son pantalon, la bosse se fit plus imposante. Alors qu'il commençait légérement a sucotter son gland, il l'entendit déjà pousser un râle. Il traça la veine du bas de la verge avec sa langue avant de sucer lentement le membre de Kieren, c'était étonnament doux et également brûlant, mais le plus appréciable c'était les bruits, malgrès ceux de succution, il entendait le blond qui poussait des gémissement absolument magnifiques alors qu'il tenait fermement les draps, la tête rejetée en arrière.  
Kieren n'avait jamais vécu de fellation de son vivant, jamais, et c'était magique. Il sentait la langue humide et étonnament -pour Simon- chaude de son partenaire. Et alors qu'il sentait la chaleur monter dans son corps, il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir, il vint dans la bouche de Simon.  
Le brun remonta sa tête avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil levé :  
**_"D-désolé!"_**  
Il embrassa celui qui venait de littéralement jouir dans sa bouche avec sa propre semence. C'était tiédé, gluant et légérement amer :  
_**"C'était ta...punition."**_  
Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Simon retirait son pantalon alors que Kieren avait déjà son index et son majeur en bouche, les faisant tournés autour de sa langue. Le brun prépara l'entrée du blond, doucement et lentement. Et quand son partenaire fut assez détendu, Kieren s'assit sur ses cuisses, s'empallant sur sa Verge, le regardant de haut avec un visage si sexy. Kieren gérait le situation, les bras enroulés autour de son amant, faisant des vas-et-viens de plus en rapides. Tout les deux gémissaient, Simon embrassait la gorge de son partenaire tout en gardant ce contact physique via leurs yeux. Peut-importe ou il le touchait, il irradiait, son entre était brûlante , peu étroite, Kieren devait s'être habitué à tout ça, même si ils étaient partiellement mort, ils ressentaient des choses; Simon ressentait énormement de sensations en cet instant fort.  
Et alors que la Jouissance était proche, les gémissement de Kieren se firent plus intenses, comme les râles de Simon. Et enfin l'instant arriva.  
Simon se retira et s'allongea dans les draps, son amoureux dans ses bras.  
Kieren était à bout de soufle, tout tremblant, mais il avait réellement apprécié.

Ce qui réveilla Kieren le matin, fut l'odeur du chocolat chaud et des pommes aux four. Enfilant son joging noir, ses chaussons en forme de têtes de Buldogs et un énorme pull à Simon, il arriva dans la mini cuisine du Bengalo. Se frotant les yeux à cause de la lumière crue, il vit son cher et tendre adossé au plan de travail. Il s'approcha, souleva le pull de Simon, et se cacha dessous, serrant son corps blanc et froid. Levant le regard vers lui il chuchota un :_** "Bon matin."**_alors que sa bouche était sur le torse de Simon. Il lui répondit en l'entourant de ses bras. **_"A toi aussi."_**  
Se libérant, Kieren remercia Simon d'un regard en prenant son petit déjeuner dans le salon,ou il s'installa en tailleur sur un des nombreux canapés. Le plus vieux le rejoignit et s'asseya a ses côtés regardant la télé, un de ses bras autour de Kieren qui mangeait à grande bouchée et buvait goulument son chocolat. C'était drôle de savoir qu'il avait des goût de gosse. C'était lui qui lui avait dit qu'il adorait le chocolat chaud durant son vivant, maintenant il savait à quoi ça allait lui servir de savoir ses gout alimentaires d'humains.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Kieren se leva pour aller se laver, mais Simon l'attrapa par le poignet et le retourna vers lui, il posa son oreille du blond, écoutant ce battement.  
**Ba-dump. Ba-dump.** Ce bruit alors régulier s'accéléra, levant la tête il trouva Kieren en train de rougir légérement et lui demanda brusquement :  
_**"Même si je suis vivant, tu resteras à mes côtés pas vrai?"**_  
Simon le regarda étonné, et se regard se transforma en tendresse :  
**_"-Apparement, je ne vais pas mourrir, alors oui." Je sais que tu passes pour être vivant, et tu es mort"*, n'est-ce pas?"_**  
Kieren acquiessa, les yeux tout brillant serrant la tête de Simon entre ses bras alors que ce dernier le serrait également de toutes ses forces. Car c'était ce qu'ils avaient rechercher tout le temps de leur première vie. L'amour et la sérenité.

( ***** : Apocalypse, Chapitre 3, Verset 8 de la Bible)


End file.
